Niu (U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,016) describes composite electrodes including carbon nanofibers and an electrochemically active material for use in electrochemical capacitors.
Kenny (U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,643) describes coating formulations for printed images which contain conductive polymers.
Baude et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,119 B1) describe selective thermal transfer of a first material proximate to a second material on a receptor from a first donor element.
Wolk et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,116) disclose thermal transfer elements and processes for patterning solvent-coated layers and solvent-susceptible layers onto the same receptor substrate.
Higashama (JP 05198925) disclose integrated circuit manufacture by contacting a thermoplastic film with a circuit substrate and the selective thermal transfer of the material onto the substrate.
Staral et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,425) disclose a thermal transfer donor element that includes a substrate, a transfer layer, a light-to-heat conversion layer and an underlayer.
Wolk et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,944) disclose a thermal transfer element for forming a multilayer device.
Wolk et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,126) disclose thermal transfer elements and processes for patterning organic materials for electronic devices onto patterned substrates.
Wolk et al (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,214,520, 6,140,009, 6,114,088) disclose a thermal transfer element for forming a multilayer device.